<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Brooklyn Bitch! by norsellie (flamewarrior)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691185">[ART] Brooklyn Bitch!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/norsellie'>norsellie (flamewarrior)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Manip, Photo Shoots, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/norsellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers shows off his tattoos as part of a photo shoot. First fill for Stucky Bing 2020: "Tattoos".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stucky Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Brooklyn Bitch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgbox.com/DIVutx7r"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Playing with a new-to-me skill.</p><p>Stucky Bingo info:<br/>Title: Brooklyn Bitch!<br/>Creator: norsellie<br/>Card number: 050<br/>Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691185<br/>Square filled: A1. TATTOOS<br/>Rating: Gen<br/>Archive warnings: N/A<br/>Major tags: Tattoos, Photo shoot, Manip<br/>Summary: Steve Rogers shows off his tattoos as part of a photo shoot.<br/>Word count: N/A</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>